The autonomic nervous system (ANS), of which the brain is a part, is that portion of the nervous system of humans and that of many other animals which controls the functioning of glands, organs, and “involuntary” muscle motions, for example, heart muscles, smooth muscles that constrict or relax blood vessels, the stomach, etc. The autonomic nervous system has two branches referred to as the sympathetic nervous system (SNS) and the parasympathetic nervous system (PSNS).
The SNS controls responses that help the body cope with challenges. For example, when the SNS is stimulated by the challenge of driving down a freeway onramp, it releases neurotransmitters that result in an increase in heart rate and blood pressure, dilation of the pupils, reduction of digestive activities, and other related responses.
The PSNS releases neurotransmitters that cause a balancing between the SNS and the PSNS, an increase or decrease of activities as needed for health, for example, digestive activities, blood sugar, immune responses, and other like responses. Such responses are associated with relaxation and absence of internal or external threatening or stressful stimuli.
Many of the stimuli that challenge the nervous system are seen as unpleasant but relatively unavoidable parts of modern life. These include, for example, job pressures, driving in heavy traffic, noisy neighbors, etc. Other stimuli are sought after, such as those produced by exciting movies, sports, music and other sounds or events which can cause stress in the ANS by over-arousal, fear, anxiety, bewilderment, or any one of a number of other emotions.
Unfortunately, the average person is often so inundated by stressful and/or demanding stimulation that relaxation itself is an effort or unattainable. Stress is acknowledged as the “Silent Killer” and seen as the causality of many diseases. Stress also often leaves an individual unable to cope and react in a calm manner, unable to think clearly and to otherwise respond to stress in socially acceptable ways. Relaxation is now seen as a health treatment that must be taken periodically, often with the aid of additional stimuli which have the effect of reducing stress, such as certain nutraceuticals, relaxing fragrances, music, sounds, massages, activities, events and/or combinations thereof.
In actuality, stimulation and relaxation are vital components in keeping the body and mind functioning properly. Neither state is inherently superior or healthier. Functionality and health are optimized when the SNS and PSNS are dynamically and interactively in a state of balance much of the time. This balanced state is called “homeostasis.”
Chronically over-stimulated humans and animals frequently lose the ability to return naturally to a state of equilibrium or homeostasis. Part of the challenge is that homeostasis, as such, does not have physical signs obvious to most adults and is not cognized by animals, children and impaired individuals. Thus, a person cannot use physical cues to alert or train himself or herself into the state of homeostasis and a balanced state of the ANS.
There is, therefore, a need for a systematic method for inducing homeostasis in a patient (human or otherwise) that does not rely upon the subjective determinations of that patient.